FIGS. 5 and 6 show a frame molding fastening structure of a vehicle. FIG. 5 is a schematic view showing a frame molding of the prior art from the inner side of a vehicle. FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view taken along line 6-6 in FIG. 5. More specifically, FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view of a coupling portion 110 arranged between a rear molding 103, which forms a frame molding, and a belt molding 106, as seen from the belt molding 106. As shown in FIG. 6, a stainless bracket 120 includes a first insertion portion 121 inserted into the belt molding 106. The first insertion portion 121 includes an upper end portion 121a that abuts an inner surface 106a of a cornered portion having a reversed-L shape and located at an upper side of the belt molding 106. The first insertion portion 121 includes a lower end portion 121b that is curved to have an arc-shaped cross-section. The lower end portion 121b includes a convex surface 121c and a lower end surface 121d, either one of which abuts an inner surface 106b of a generally U-shaped bent portion, which is located at the lower side of the belt molding 106. Thus, the belt molding 106 supports the bracket 120 at two points, which are the inner surface 106a of the cornered portion and the inner surface 106b of the bent portion. As shown in FIG. 5, the bracket 120 includes a second insertion portion 122 inserted into a lower end section of the frame molding 103. The second insertion portion 122 is crimped by a crimping hook (not shown), which is arranged in the rear molding 103. This fixes the bracket 120 to the frame molding 103.
Patent document 1 discloses a belt molding that extends along an upper rim of a main body of a vehicle door and includes a main body portion and a garnish portion. A coupling bracket couples the main body portion and the garnish portion, and an attachment bracket attaches the garnish portion to a door panel. The coupling bracket and the mounting bracket are integrated to form an integrated bracket.